Libertad imaginaria
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es constantemente violado cada noche desde que era pequeño por una figura demoniaca, pero alguien tratará de sacarlo de esa oscuridad y de la clínica mental en donde ha estado. Devil!USxUK, lime. Halloween.


Esto vendría siendo algo así como la continuación de "amigo" imaginario, búsquenlo en mi perfil si quieren, pero pueden leer este sin leer el otro. Gracias a Mari, ya que ella me dio parte de la trama y es una de las mejores personas del mundo.

**Pareja:** Devil!AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho, algo de sexo, menciones.

Era amargo y doloroso, los dedos sangraban en las vendas haciendo presión, los ojos dilatados, la respiración siendo estremecida, jadeo, llanto desgarrando la garganta de ese rubio de ojos verdes, los ojos empiezan a derramar esa tan cristalina esencia cuando siente que aquello empezará de nuevo, todas las noches empieza. Los pantalones, bajando por sus rodillas, las piernas temblorosas y sudando, los gritos, los pecados inhumanos, la esencia carmín en sus labios, los dedos apretando más su espalda, los dientes chocando contra su boca.

La oscuridad, la maldad, lo oscuro y lo repugnante, lo profano, devora todo a su paso, ese inglés atado allí es una presa simple de digerir, débil, que no puede defenderse, la oscuridad debería aburrirse de él, pero no lo hace, el ser es demoniaco y sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, toma las masculinas piernas desde los muslos con indecencia y una sensualidad aplastante.

–Grita...–los ojos azules lujuriosos brillando en la oscuridad con demencia, acercándose a la oreja, el inglés tiembla horrorizado, tiene ganas de vomitar, pero lo resiste, si lo hace ese sujeto lo violará más fuerte, más adentro, más monstruoso.

Al menos, de vez en cuando es amable y lo lubrica, o cuando se lo ha hecho tan fuerte que la sangre dilata su trasero la experiencia no es tan dolorosa. Los labios pálidos y sin vida sonríen ante las lágrimas que salen de esos bellos ojos, una carcajada suave le advierten al anglosajón de lo que vendrá a continuación, las piernas abiertas, el traje blanco desgarrado de atrás. Penetra…duro, fuerte, sin control. Los músculos se tensan debido a la intromisión dura que arquea todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus pies. Siente una sacudida feroz al sentir como empuja por segunda vez su pene aquel monstruo.

–N-no… no-o lo ha-gas así… p-please… –ruega, tembloroso y con la respiración jadeante, los muslos se tratan de cerrar, la erección libre choca contra el vientre de ese verdadero animal.

Ese sufrimiento es eterno, lo ha sido desde los diez años. Las marcas en su espalda, su eterno amigo imaginario.

–Llora… –sigue penetrando, el cuerpo debajo suyo se arquea, las piernas tiemblan cuando las caderas chocan, cuando ese miembro duro entra en sus nalgas sin consentimiento.

–Suplica, enloquece, Arthur enloquece… Arthur eres mío… –la voz aterciopelada en su oreja, el muchacho de ya veinte años llora un poco mientras gemidos desgarradores son arrancados de su garganta.

–¡Ahhh, t-te...! ahhh... mnnahh–

–Abre más las piernas… sí, así, más fuerte, llora más fuerte, no te tenses, dilata tu ano, deja que entre todo...o si no dolerá más...–el chico obedece, sintiendo más profundo el tacto, pero menos rápido, el líquido seminal empieza a correr por su trasero, se mezcla con la sangre, los ojos verdes se vuelven opacos y sin vida, sólo tirita presa del fuerte dolor y placer.

Porque ese demonio es más amable cuando el muchacho se rinde, cuando ya no lucha, cuando ha perdido toda vida, cuando es suyo y de nadie más, cuando es su marioneta, su muñeco, su ángel. Toma las piernas una vez más, el ser de alas oscuras roba un beso, los labios del humano a penas corresponden el gesto al sentirse brutalmente embestido de nuevo.

Era de noche, era de día, Arthur Kirkland abrió los ojos después de la horrenda experiencia de hace unas horas, siempre le duele allí atrás, en su ano, y un poco la espalda, siempre se siente sucio, nunca deja que nadie lo toque… no lo sabía, la sonrisa salía solitaria de su boca mientras las compresas blancas ataban sus manos, era acolchado, se recostaba, alzaba los pies, no podía mover las manos porque estaban atadas, se daba unas cuantas vueltas en la habitación blanca, que ahora estaba algo más iluminada, daba unas cuantas volteretas, abría sus ojos y golpeaba un poco la habitación, abría la boca y mordía el extraño material. Miraba, entre la penunbra, algún agujero, algún escape, alguna salida.

No, no había nada, no debería haberla, es una pieza extraña. Ha estado allí desde pequeño, quiere salir y a veces no quiere hacerlo… porque si se encariñaba con alguien... su amigo imaginario lo matará. Recuerda el amable enfermero de hace dos años, un asiático, se acuchillo en su propia pieza.

Arthur vio mientras se abría el estomago y como continuaba moviéndose, asesinándose frente a él. El demonio también miraba su obra de arte con encanto, pasando la mano derecha sobre el intestino que caía, manchándolas de sangre, luego lamiéndolas... por último, la pasaba por el rostro de Arthur.

El humano sentía que el desagradable olor en su rostro no se iba nunca, trató de rasguñar su cara, de arrancar pedazos de su rostro, pero su amigo imaginario lo detuvo con una expresión maniática, indignado por su acto.

Arthur no quería encariñarse con alguien… los ojos ruedan hasta la puerta al sentir un ruido. Los cabellos rubios, la sonrisa pequeña y amable, los lentes sobre su bello rostro, Arthur abrió los ojos tímido, calladito, sonriendo un poco, se arrastra hasta él. El sujeto toma asiento. Demonios, con él sí se había encariñado.

–Arthur, tranquilo, estás temblando... ¿hoy volvió?–susurró el médico precavido, no quería alterar al paciente.

–Hoy no fue tan cruel conmigo...–aceptó bajando la vista, subió su tembloroso cuerpo, arrastrándose para dejarse caer en los brazos del doctor, quien lo recibía en sus piernas.

El muchacho americano acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

–No te preocupes, Artie... ¿cuántos años dijiste que llevas aquí?–el muchacho apagó la mirada, los ojos azules entendieron la respuesta.

–Creo que debió de ser duro llegar aquí tan pequeño, encerrado... sin ver el mundo, yo sé que tú no eres malo... sé que eres un buen sujeto Arthur... así que te sacaré de aquí ¿bueno? vivirás en mi casa ¿está bien?–

Los ojos del inglés bajaron y asintió con una pequeña risa. Sabía que era un tanto imposible, pero aquel cuidador tan amable le inspiraba confianza, se sentía querido. Hasta habían propuesto un plan, no mencionaría a "Alfred" por meses y estaría tranquilo en su habitación durante el día. Lo había conseguido...

Unas semanas después llegaron las buenas nuevas, los meses sí habían dado sus resultados, fue dado de alta en todo aspecto al no mencionar suceso alguno ni alteraciones traumáticas de lo que ocurría en la noche. Su doctor firmó los papeles con una risa cautivadora, linda e infantil como siempre. El inglés sentía que todo mejoraba... podría irse a la casa del único ser que le tendió la mano de esa forma. Subió a una gran camioneta, yendo en el asiento del acompañante.

–Gra-gracias por todo... en serio, nunca nadie hizo algo así por mí... mis padres murieron después de un tiempo, estaba bueno... algo solo...–susurraba lento y despacio, tratando de no romperse en emociones luego de eso.

–¡Eres un bueno chico, mereces salir de allí! ¡sin tantos doctores que te vieran día a día!–

–¡Tú eres uno de esos tontos doctores, bobo!–se río un poco, quizás por fin podría librarse de su vida tan destruida. –Ahora que viviremos juntos... deberías decirme tu nombre al menos.–

El doctor sonrió cálidamente mientras miraba los autos y doblaba en una esquina a unas casas grandes y lindas, cubiertas de arboles, muy alejadas la una de la otra.

–Bueno... Arthur, me llamo Alfred F. Jones, en realidad, aún no existo en los registros... pero creo que sirve darte ese nombre ¿no?–

Y los ojos del anglosajón se abrieron horrorizados, ese nombre... ese horrible nombre, el chico de la linda sonrisa seguía allí, tan radiante como siempre, pero el cuerpo del inglés empezó a temblar a punto del llanto cuando vio el retrovisor, la imagen que reflejaba su doctor no era como lo veía, era de ojos azules brillantes, de una sonrisa maniática y malévola, de pelo negro como la noche y afilados dientes, su rostro era pálido y cubierto en sangre fresca. Alfred adquirió tanto poder de Arthur esos años que incluso pudo materializarse en un humano, sí, todo por su eterna obsesión.

Kirkland no gritó, no podía, no serviría, ya nada serviría con él. Su amigo imaginario... jamás dejaría la cruel y horrenda realidad que día a día vivía ese inglés. La única libertad de la que podría realmente gozar sería de una "imaginaria".

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, feliz muy pasado Halloween, he tenido un par de problemas, me faltan seis fic ya escritos para subir en esta fecha, espero puedan esperarlos, incluyendo el "Tercer caso: delito" :3, Arthur nunca escapará (?) que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
